Touch
by Lucrezia Donati
Summary: West punishes Glinda, femslash.


'We get to sleep in?' Glinda repeated once Tip had left the room. 'That is how you are luring young girls to a life of depravity?' she raised an eyebrow staring at West incredulously. West fidgeted restlessly with her darkened finger tips and shrugged. 'Well we do, if i didnt know any better Glinda, id say you were jealous.' she circled her like a lioness would circle her prey.

The mistress of the North smirked in amusement. 'Because you secured one girl? I acquired several dear.' West cracked a smile chuckling making the older woman shift uncomfortably. 'Thats not what i meant, i think your jealous of the depravity.' West stopped behind her whispering in her ear. Glinda rolled her eyes. 'Im married, just because i don't bed everything that walks-' 'And how long has he been gone? Long enough to make your bed cold ill bet.' West reached out running her fingers over the diamond encrusted white bodice.

Glinda looked down watching the dark finger tips trace from hip to her breast, she stiffened her breath caught in her throat. But at the last moment she slapped the younger womans hand away. 'Who do you think you are?' she hissed. West drew her hand back like she'd been burned. She tutted and shook her head circling her once more muttering under her breath. 'Bad girl.' she held her hand up causing Glinda's arms to bind behind her back she let out a gasp.

West grinned and ran her dark fingertips through her white hair she grabbed it tight. 'Dont i even get a squeal?' she chided. Glinda remained stoic refusing to give her the satisfaction. 'We'll loosen that tongue of yours but first you have to be punished.' she sat down on the little chair placed beside the door then carefully but forcefully bent the older woman over her lap.

Glinda let her maneuver her to position staring down at the floor. She felt West's hand raise the skirts of her dress over her hips revealing her lace white underwear, her left arm wrapping round her waist to hold her in place. Her right hand stroked the bottom of her back. Her fingers ran over the curve of her backside. 'You need to be punished, dont you?' she brought her hand down on the soft flesh covered by the fine material.

Glinda remained still as West brought her hand down on her backside several more times then pulling down her underwear to her ankles so she could get a proper view of her behind it was already turning pale pink. 'Dont you?!' West growled as she rained harder blows. Glinda grit her teeth and hissed normally she'd never submit to such indignity in such an open place anyone could walk in on them but West was right. She was lonely she'd missed human touch so she would play her sisters game.

West spanked the older woman harder she could be particularly cruel at causing pain, Glinda flinched. 'Yes i deserve to be punished.' she growled. West smirked in triumph tracing her fingers over the red heated flesh. 'Good girl.' West slapped her backside one final time drawing a final hiss of pain from her submissive.

Glinda tested her magickal binds they were strong but breakable but it wasnt the binds keeping her bent over in the humiliating position. It was the human contact. West's fingers gently traced her lower back, to her backside to her thighs. The mistress of the North tensed feeling how close her hand was to her sex.

West went no further she was tormenting her, Glinda swallowed and shifted herself on West's lap pretending to adjust herself. 'Mmm wiggling your arse you must be desperate.' she mocked the ice queen. Glinda bristled. 'I was merely getting comfortable.' West chuckled seeing through the lie. 'By all means lets get you comfortable.'

West kept her in place as she part her thighs further her hand slid between her legs she could feel how wet she was, West stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves making Glinda whimper. West grinned as she dipped two fingers inside of her, she repeated the action several times as Glinda's breathed hitched in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly relishing in the touch, relishing in the pleasure.

Just like that West stopped her ministrations and Glinda felt she'd been ripped from a beautiful dream. 'I ought to leave you like this, on the edge.' West spoke absent mindedly. 'It'd serve you right.' she drew her skirts down and helped her up. 'In fact i think thats exactly what ill do.' she smirked and waved her hand unbinding the older woman as she made to leave.

Glinda grabbed her wrist causing West to snap round her eyes widened seeing the vulnerable look on her sisters face her eyes wet with tears. 'Please.' she begged quietly. West felt her heart tighten she stepped closer cupping the other woman's face in her hands and kissed her, her perfect tongue parting her lips.

West lowered Glinda down to the the chair and knelt in front of her she vanished under her skirts her tongue licking at her sweet spot as her fingers thrust inside her. Glinda closed her eyes tightly letting out a moan as she imagined Roan inside of her and a tear slid down her cheek as she bucked her hips, her fingers gripped the arm of the chair.


End file.
